


Upper West Side Fairytale - Artwork

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: AU, Fusion, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Story link:AO3Note:Squeee, here is my second RBB entry this year \o/ The wonderfulsinfulslasherhas claimed my second artwork and has written another epic to go with it ♥ The cherry on top is that it's based on the movie Pretty Woman *w00t* :P Our boys are just perfect in any scenario :PI also have to say that these past weeks have been insanely crazy for both of us and that's why I'm even more proud of both of us that we have managed to deliver ♥ Thank you, my friend. I love the story to bits, you rock :D ♥





	Upper West Side Fairytale - Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> **Story link:** [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12977979)
> 
>  **Note:** Squeee, here is my second RBB entry this year \o/ The wonderful [](https://sinfulslasher.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://sinfulslasher.dreamwidth.org/)**sinfulslasher** has claimed my second artwork and has written another epic to go with it ♥ The cherry on top is that it's based on the movie Pretty Woman *w00t* :P Our boys are just perfect in any scenario :P
> 
> I also have to say that these past weeks have been insanely crazy for both of us and that's why I'm even more proud of both of us that we have managed to deliver ♥ Thank you, my friend. I love the story to bits, you rock :D ♥

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
